


Call Daddy

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae and Eunhyuk are going through a rough patch, currently separated. Donghae uses his phone's voice dialing for fun in order to call his father...except he calls Eunhyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Daddy

Donghae glared at the dark red blanket, shoving in a box before sighing. Even though he loved how soft the red blanket was, Hyukjae had given it to him for their anniversary and currently, they weren't talking. Donghae had been frustrated since Hyukjae had been distant lately, always sneaking off and lying to him. Donghae had asked him multiple times what he had been doing and got the same excuse every time, “Nothing Hae, just catching up on some work.” Now granted Hyukjae's job at his father's firm meant that he worked long hours and came home late at night, but Donghae knew that Hyukjae was always on top on his work so “catching up” wasn't a usable excuse. 

Last Saturday had been the last straw when Hyukjae never came home, leaving Donghae alone and cold in bed. He had waited in the living room, watching as Hyukjae came in, ruffled and obviously tired. Donghae had confronted him, asking where he had been. Hyukjae had brushed him off, saying he had stayed at the office. That had been the last straw and he had turned from Hyukjae, packing up his clothes while holding back tears. Now he was with his parents, ignoring the various phone calls and texts from Hyukjae and his other friends. He didn't want to talk to anyone and just wallow in his bed. But he did miss Hyukjae and his gummy smile. He wanted to cuddle in bed and just share small kisses with Hyukjae. But his pride didn't want to listen to the rational side of his brain. 

Donghae rubbed his stomach, he was pretty hungry. He looked at the time on his phone and smiled, his father was going to get off of work soon. Maybe he could ask him to bring home something. He moved out of his room since the reception wasn't that great. He scrolled through his contacts before deciding to use the voice dialing on his phone. He tapped the little icon, waiting a bit before speaking loudly,

“Call Daddy.”

He was a bit embarrassed he had his father labeled as Daddy on his phone but he was daddy's little boy. His father always spoiled him, giving him everything he needed. To be fair, his mother babied him too because he was their only child. He put his phone up to his ear, listening to the fun song his father apparently set as a dial tone. He heard the phone click and connect before a very familiar voice answered,

“Hae?”

Donghae flinched, looking at his phone and cursing at how Hyukjae's name was displayed on his phone. He blushed at the fact his phone had called Hyukjae instead of his father, suddenly remembering all the times he had turned Hyukjae on by calling him daddy. 

“Hae are you there?”

Donghae swallowed, Hyukjae's voice sounded so husky in his ear. He could feel his body reacting, his legs closing together slightly. Should he just hang up? Before he could even move the phone from his ear, he heard Hyukjae talk.

“Hae please listen. I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that, you're the light of my life. If you really want to know what I've been doing these past few weeks, I'll tell you. I've been working extra hours to get a little bit more money since I was planning to take us on a vacation. I know that Minah and the others could handle the bakery if you go on vacation. So last Saturday, I was with Kyuhyun, arranging plans and making sure he could do my work before we left. I didn't mean to sleep over at his house but the time went by so quickly. Please Hae, I love you, come back to me.”

Donghae bit his lip, tears streaming down his face. He had really jumped to conclusions and almost fucked up big time. He let out a sob, 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you too. You were just so distant to me and you know how my mind thinks.”

He heard Hyukjae sniffle, “Yeah I know. Will you come back home?”

Donghae nodded before he remebered that Hyukjae couldn't see him. “Yeah, I'll come back for dinner so don't eat without me.”

“I'll be waiting baby.”

Donghae blushed and hung up, quickly moving to his room. He started shoving all his stuff back into his luggage, grabbing the red blanket he had set aside earlier and sticking his nose into it. Just like Hyukjae. He made sure he had everything before leaving a note for his parents, mentally making a note that he should call them later and tell them everything was fine. He got into his car, wiping his cheeks as he made it home. He ran up the pathway, watching as the door opened and Hyukjae was waiting for him with a heartbreaking smile. Donghae ran into Hyukjae's arms, tears rolling down his face again. Big strong arms wrapped their arms around him, making Donghae feel safe and loved.

“I missed you my baby.”

“I misses you too Hyuk. I'm sorry for not trusting you.”

Hyukjae kissed Donghae's head, “It's ok baby. I should have tried to make more time for you so you didn't feel so lonely. I never want to make you feel like that. Now let's eat, I bought your favorite.”

Donghae gasped and wiggled in Hyukjae's arms, “You bought chicken? Let's go!”

Hyukjae laughed as Donghae dragged him inside. He had missed those bright eyes and beautiful smile. He watched as Donghae attacked the chicken, immediately taking the meatest piece for himself. It didn't bother Hyukjae since he bought plenty of chicken for the both of them. He sat next to Donghae and nibbled on his chicken. He thought about the travel tickets in his wallet and smiled, Donghae was going to be very excited later.


End file.
